Sortilèges Weasley
by TwincestRulesTheWorld
Summary: TRADUCTION : Série de Drabbles, avec ou sans relations entre eux, sur les jumeaux Weasley. Twincest. Pour la communauté des LJ 30vicios.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER** : Cette histoire appartient à son auteur, j'ai nommé Serena Minamino-Lupin ! Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Série<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Couple:<strong> Fred y George Weasley.  
><strong>Vice:<strong> #19. Porno  
><strong>Avertissement<strong>: Langage… Violent ? Inceste.

* * *

><p><span>#19. Porno<span>

George n'avait jamais été un fan de porno. Il n'avait pas de magazines, ne regardait pas de films. Ne participait pas aux conversassions avec ses camarades sur les actrices pornos, de leurs seins et leurs gémissements. George pensait que ce n'était pas du bon porno, que ces amis ne connaissaient pas du bon porno. Le bon.

Oh, mais George, lui, le connaissait. Pour George, il n'y avait rien de plus porno que de voir son jumeau sous la douche. La façon dont il se savonnait, la manière où ça partait. Pour George, il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que la vision de son frère après s'être lavé, en boxer, s'étirant comme un chat. Rien dans le monde était comparable à la vue de Fred se tortillait dans ses rêves humides, gémissant inconsciemment. Complètement pornographique.

George le savait : pour lui, tout Fred était porno. Un porno enivrant, addictif, qui le comblait entièrement et assombrissait sa raison. Quand il pensait à lui, sa tête criait uniquement : porno, porno, porno !

Dieu, il était tellement sex que ça en devait accablant.

George n'avait jamais été un fan de porno. Il n'avait pas de magazines, ne regardait pas de films. Mais il avait son frère, avec toute sa pornographie, juste pour lui. Ses amis ne connaissaient pas le bon porno, mais lui oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER** : Cette histoire appartient à son auteur, j'ai nommé Serena Minamino-Lupin ! Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Série<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Couple:<strong> Fred y George Weasley.  
><strong>Thème <strong>: Vice #1. Límite  
><strong>Avertissement<strong> : Yaoi ! Inceste !

* * *

><p><span>#1. Limite<span>

- Je suis fatiguée de vos blagues ! Vous ne connaissez même pas vos propres limites ? – Criait Mrs Wealey, furieuse. Comme toujours quand ses enfants dépassaient la ligne.

Chaque fois que leur mère les sermonnait, ils s'arrangeaient pour la calmer. Ils connaissaient la limite de la patience de leur mère, mais aussi les astuces pour étouffer sa colère. Leur père les regardait avec un sourire, assis près de la cheminée. Ils savaient que son amour était sans limite et que la seule chose qui pourrait la rendre furieuse serait une attaque directe contre sa famille. Leurs frères et sœurs riaient toujours chaque fois où ils avaient tous les deux des ennuis. Pour Bill et Charlie, la limite était dans la mort elle-même, toujours disposés à tenter leur chance dans n'importe quelle mission. Pour Percy, sa limite était les règles : il ne passerait pas au dessus. Pour Ron, sa limite était marquée par Hermione : le petit Ronnie ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait réellement contrarier la jeune fille. Et pour Ginny, la seule limite était ses propres capacités.

Limite. Leurs limites. La connaissent-il réellement, vous demandez-vous ? Bien sur qu'ils la connaissent. Ils connaissent celles des autres mais aussi la leur. Tous les deux ont une vision très claire de leur limite, leur frontière.

La limite de leurs farces était leur imagination. La limite de leurs connaissances, leur perspicacité. Mais, qu'en est-il de la limite de leur corps de leur être ?

Pour les deux, leurs corps se retrouvent dans celui de l'autre. Plus qu'une continuation, une union.

Pour Fred, sa limite était le corps de George. Pour George, sa limite était le corps de Fred.

Leur passion, à la limite, à la traversée mutuelle du désespoir. Essayant de fusionner, s'unir en une seule personne pour mettre fin aux limites de leurs corps.

Et pour eux deux, la limite de leur amour était la porte de leur chambre.

Les deux connaissaient leurs limites, ils savaient quelles étaient les limites de leur famille. Mais leur amour était illimité, aussi devait-il vivre caché entre quatre murs.


End file.
